


The Other Woman

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set during 'A Traitor To Memory'; Helen comes to a painful realisation
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Every time I try to talk to Tommy ‘she’ comes between us. She’s either there in person, or she calls, or she’s waiting in the car.

I should have realised she was the most important person in his life when he went haring around the countryside at breakneck speeds to find her. A white knight swooping in to rescue his fair maiden from the evil clutches of Detective Constable Robin Payne, only with a blue Jensen instead of a white charger.

There were more red flags than you’d see at a Communist Party rally, but I ignored them and bloody married him. 

Now I’m pregnant, and he’s still putting her first. Take today as an example. Not five minutes after he gets home, she calls him. Even though we were mid-conversation, he answered her call. I might as well be invisible.

He and I made promises in front of God, to love one another, forsaking all others. I meant mine, but he lied.

There’s three people in my marriage; and yet somehow, I’m the other woman.


End file.
